criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Let the Storm Rage On
Let the Storm Rage On is the twenty-seventh case of Criminal Case and the twenty-seventh case of Warrenville. It takes place in High-Top, appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot In the midst of their investigation, the player, Isabel and Giovanni get themselves caught in a snowstorm while out in the mountains. Though they're able to wait it out, they end up finding the body of a survivalist named Ethan Calderon, tied up and left outside. After gathering the evidence and escaping the cold, the team interrogated the victim's sister Angelica Calderon, lumberjack Humphrey Johns, and Isabel's brother Palomo Bryant. Later on, the team got word from Angelica that the victim had been investigating the Warrenville Yeti. After finding and investigating the radio station he brought his findings to, they added talk show host Venus Sosa and reporter Drake Buckley to their suspect list. Then the team received a report from Daisy that Luke disappeared while they were investigating the mountain. The team later arrested Venus for the murder. Once she was shown the evidence, Venus said she had to kill him to protect her secret. That secret being her work for the black market, trying to find more potential buyers and sellers. The victim found out and confronted her about it, and afterwards she couldn't let her secret get out. So she knocked him unconscious and left him out in the storm to freeze to death. However, she claimed to know nothing about Luke's disappearance. Despite that, given the murder and her black market affiliations, Judge Blackwell sentenced Venus to 25 years in prison. After the trial the team needed to work on finding Luke. They investigated his last known whereabouts, the camp where Ethan was found, only to find his cap, shredded up. Considering this to be a possible yeti attack, the team went to the yeti investigator they met previously, Vincent Clay, who confirmed this was similar to the yeti attacks made before. However, the victim never usually disappeared, usually they just return to say they were beat up. When they asked about the possibility the yeti was actually human, Vincent said it was possible, but unlikely given the damage a few victims came back with; if the yeti was human, they had to be considerably ferocious and brutal, which would be hard to hide. Meanwhile, the team also received a visit from Isabel's sister Lucia, who came looking for Isabel. However, Isabel told her she didn't want anything more to do with her family and stormed out of the building. Giovanni and the player went after her, only to find a letter from her mother begging her to come home. When they finally found her, she explained her family didn't take kindly to her leaving home, specifically her mother and her step-father. Isabel always felt they were tying her down, so when she decided to leave and become a police officer like Esmerelda Sanchez, they were furious with her. During their last visit, she had a huge fight with her parents, which caused her to swear she'd never return to them again. Her brother Palomo confirmed it, and added that he and Lucia felt the same way, but never really had the guts to leave like Isabel did. But while they hope to leave like their older sister, Yara and her husband always guilt them into staying. Later on, Vincent came by the station with some important news. He said he saw what looked like the Yeti dragging Luke through the snow, headed towards the natural hot springs. The team raced towards there, hoping to save Luke before it was too late. Summary Victim *'Ethan Calderon' (Tied up and froze to death) Murder Weapon *'Hypothermia' Killer *'Venus Sosa' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears hiking boots *This suspect drinks hot chocolate Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears houndstooth Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears hiking boots *This suspect drinks hot chocolate *This suspect owns a husky Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears hiking boots *This suspect drinks hot chocolate *This suspect owns a husky Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears hiking boots *This suspect drinks hot chocolate *This suspect owns a husky Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears houndstooth Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears hiking boots *This suspect drinks hot chocolate *This suspect owns a husky Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears houndstooth Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer wears hiking boots *The killer drinks hot chocolate *The killer owns a husky *The killer's blood type is AB- *The killer wears houndstooth Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Camp (Clues: Victim's Body, Rope, Locket) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears hiking boots) *Examine Rope (Results: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks hot chocolate) *Examine Locket (New Suspect: Angelica Calderon) *Inform Angelica of her brother's murder *Investigate Victim's Room (Clues: Cell Phone, Journal) *Examine Journal (Results: Last Entry; New Suspect: Humphrey Johns) *Talk to Humphrey about his talk with the victim *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Palomo Bryant) *See why Palomo needed to talk with the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Radio Station (Clues: Ad Flyer, Bloody Rock, Badge) *Examine Ad Flyer (New Suspect: Venus Sosa) *Ask Venus about her info on the Warrenville Yeti (Profile Updated: Venus wears hiking boots and drinks hot chocolate) *Examine Bloody Rock (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a husky) *Investigate Closet (Clues: Torn Scraps, History Book) *Examine History Book (Results: Threatening Message) *Analyze Message (12:00:00) *Interogate Palomo about calling the victim weak (Profile Updated: Palomo wears hiking boots and owns a husky) *Examine Torn Scraps (Results: Photograph) *Talk to Angelica about any sibling rivalry (Profile Updated: Angelica drinks hot chocolate) *Examine Badge (Results: Press Badge; New Suspect: Drake Buckley) *Ask Drake why he's out in the mountains (Profile Updated: Drake wears hiking boots) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Large Tent (Clues: Threatening Letter, Newspaper, Clothes Pile) *Examine Newspaper (Results: Article) *Analyze Article (9:00:00) *Talk to Drake about his article of the victim (Profile Updated: Drake drinks hot chocolate and owns a husky; Angelica wears hiking boots) *Examine Handwriting (Results: Venus Sosa's handwriting) *Confront Venus over the threatening letter (Profile Updated: Palomo drinks hot chocolate; Venus owns a husky) *Examine Clothes Pile (Results: Ax) *Ask Humphrey why his ax was at the victim's camp (Profile Updated: Humphrey wears hiking boots and drinks hot chocolate and owns a husky) *Investigate Snowmobiles (Clues: Pocket Knife, Vacuum Mug) *Examine Pocket Knife (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is AB-) *Examine Vacuum Mug (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears houndstooth) Expedition Impossible (5/8) *See what Isabel's sister wants *Investigate Radio Station (Clues: Letter) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Letter to Isabel) *Analyze Letter (6:00:00) *Ask Isabel about her family (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Snowmobiles (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Family Photo) *Ask Palomo about his sister's last visit (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Venus again over Luke's disappearance *Investigate Camp (Clues: Police Cap) *Examine Police Cap (Results: Sweat) *Analyze Swear (9:00:00) *See if Vincent can help track Luke (Rewards: Goggles) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:High-Top Cases (Warrenville)